


Where will you go when you die?

by Olliecakes



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Relationships, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentions of Other Abnormalities, They’ll be tagged when they appear in story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliecakes/pseuds/Olliecakes
Summary: T-01-68 was used to the constant death within the corporation. Many of the employees faced there demise with little ability to prevent such. It’s what drew the abnormality to the site in the first place. However, the daunting task of all the funerals seemed to be ignored once T-01-68 cross paths with a new employee.
Relationships: Funeral of the Dead Butterfies/OC, Funeral of the Dead Butterflies/Original Character
Kudos: 19





	1. The first time

Ollie’s own eyes stared at the sight in front of him. Coworkers he never got to knew the names of laid on the floor, covered almost peacefully in butterflies. He wanted to lie, to say that they where sleeping but he knew better, he knew his target had already passed through this way with ease. All Ollie could do was follow the trail in an attempt to catch up to the breached abnormality.  


He had his orders of course. “T-01-68 has breached. Quickly suppress him.” It was just how it was when an abnormality escaped. Ollie ready his weapon as he moved onward, Loneliness gripped in his hands as he prepared himself. The grim probability of what the outcome would be didn’t set into the man’s thoughts despite his path littered with those who peacefully rested, all that was present was the need to finish the task and move back to his normal routine. His shift was barely half way over and yet here he was, running after an escaped abnormality as ordered, but hey that was part of the job.  


The final door that stood between him and his target finally opened as the abnormality’s back side was revealed. With the being focused on the attack it was about to unleash, placing it’s coffin down in preparation, it was time for Ollie to help out his fellow employees. His gun pointed out in front of him, he unloaded the bullets, hoping that each bullet did enough damage to suppress his target. The thing just continued with it’s attack, attention on it’s coffin as he placed it in front of itself to release a collection of butterflies.  


The beautiful wings matched that of the beings own head, flapping onward as instructed while causing damage to the employees psyche. One by one those that had panicked ceased to attack, instead joining those who were surrounded by butterflies on the floor. The simple attack wiped out what was left of those in front of the abnormality, Ollie being the only survivor in the room still trying his hardest to take down his target.  


With the coffin returned to it’s place, the abnormality started towards the end of the hall to move on to the next room. Or so Ollie thought, his preparation to follow lost as the being turned around and set it’s attention on the employee. This would make things more difficult. It was now an actual fight between the two as they stared on at each other. It was now that Ollie would face the force of the being, just as those on the ground just had.  


An arm reached out pointed towards Ollie with a signal that an attack would come. As such, his own attack was started, his gun pointed right back at the enemy, immediately shot bullets. He got a few hits in before the butterfly man “shot” his own butterflies of his finger tip as if it was a gun. The first attack wasn’t enough to break Ollie’s own mind, allowing a few more hits from the employee’s own weapon, yet the abnormality unleashed another attack that destroyed the last little bit. The panic he felt unleashed as his heart pounded in his chest. His mind rushed with thoughts as his attention withdrew from the enemy and moved to the butterflies that surrounded him.  


The butterflies. Their wings gentle flaps didn’t help the panic in the employee, the two rhythms conflicting in a way that made everything seem worse. He couldn’t think about the two but there was no way not to think about them, obsessive even with the contradictions tearing him apart. His mind finally ceased the constant thoughts as his attention lingered on the butterflies wings.  


The panic turned back into calm as they aided his descent. His vision began to blur as darkness fell over his sight and his body as he joined the masses on the ground. Before his final moments he could hear the sound of the alarm, butterfly wings, and footsteps continued on as a signal that everything would move on with no real sense of what was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank’s for reading my little fic :3 it’s gonna get kinda (really) self indulgent later but here’s a small start to it I guess.


	2. The second time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another meeting at least to T-01-68. See what happens on this day!

The Old Lady. That was who Ollie was tasked with. ‘0-01-12-T needs attachment work done on it. Take care of that.’ An easy enough assignment to the employee since the work just meant a story to listen to. Much better than some of the other abnormalities, even if some stories could potentially mentally scare those who listened. Despite that there was some pep in Ollie as he walked along, ready for whatever story would he told to him today.  


Upon his entrance into the Old Lady’s room he greeted her with a sweet “Hello, grandma!” He never knew if she could really hear him or even see him yet it seemed like she could. Some how she seemed to always brighten up when he greeted her, or maybe she was like that with everyone. He couldn’t really be sure but he liked to believe it was just him. He walked closer to her to better hear her as she began to speak.  


“Child, child. Do you want to hear an old story?” It wasn’t even a question really as she began to recite her tale without even a single input from the employee. Of course, said employee knew that this would happen anyways as it was part of the routine with the lady. Yet Ollie really didn’t mind, in fact he was always happy that she started right away and rambled on with her interesting stories for him, no need to wait around for him to speak in the first place.  


Her story wasn’t finished yet but Ollie’s task unfortunately was. “I have to go now,” he interjected in her sentence as he walked towards the exit. There was no acknowledgement of what was said or what happened as the old lady simply spoke more of her story, getting the last bit of damage done to her listener until his departure. “Goodbye, grandma.” He spoke softly as the door closed behind him, leaving the Old Lady alone once again.  


With his task complete it was time for him to return to the main hall and wait for his next task. Well, it was the next step in his job before he noticed a being that stood off to his left. His attention now drawn to the figure it was obvious that it wasn’t another employee. The previous objective was dropped entirely as a new mission became apparent. Suppress the breached abnormality.  


He drew his weapon, immediately pointing his Loneliness at the being. His mouth opened, prepared to speak at the being, until he properly understood what being stood before him. A creature with a butterfly for a head. He’d never seen it before in person and yet some how it was familiar. The wings, the pattern, even the coffin it held behind it gave this vibe that Ollie had seen it before. It felt like the two had stood there for hours, the employee taking in every aspect of the abnormality as he tried to understand this confusing meeting, the abnormality just standing there despite coming across a new target. That was until an arm finally outstretched in preparation for an attack, destroying the small moment the two shared.  


This knocked Ollie out of his trance, returning his attention to the problem he faced. He needed to subdue his target quick or else it would be the end for himself. With that in mind he finally began to fire his weapon, carefully aiming so the maximum of bullets would properly hit. It did very little to stop the oncoming attack as an array of butterflies flew towards the employee.  
It would have taken a few more of those attacks to finish the employee. The fight would extend for maybe a few more minutes until other employees could arrive and assist with the surpression. Except this time it wouldn’t follow the patterns from before. Instead, thanks to the stories from the Old Lady beginning the degradation of his mental state, this attack forced him to panic. His heart began to race, his breath became ragged, his grip on reality slipped. There was nothing left of his poor mental state.  


And yet. The butterflies that surrounded and landed on him where able to capture his attention. His own thoughts lost in the intricate patterns of their wonderful wings. Somehow their presence had control over Ollie as his panic flipped into a calmness. They lulled him in his peaceful time and took away his ability to stand. His body softly fell to the floor as the first to litter this hall. The last moments of consciousness left him with a scene of butterflies around him and in the air as the owner of them moved past his body with ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so it’s gonna seem familiar, or so I hope it will since it’s meant to echo the first chapter. I promise that my chapter titles will get better lol, I just thought they worked well with how the two chapters where. Thank you for reading!


	3. Realizing the Familiar Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a third meeting of T-01-68, Ollie finally begins to question why he knows the abnormality despite not having a memory of the two crossing paths. With this knew information what will the two do?

The task for today was simple as usual. Just do as ordered and everything would go well. Except when the specific work wasn’t something normally done by that employee. Some required much more training while others where day one knowledge held by most employees, same could be said for the types of abnormalities. There where, of course, the easiest ones to handle, by far the ones most preferred, while others where much harder to deal with.  


Ollie was no exception to this. “I just wanted to see the lady,” he grumbled to himself, “just like yesterday.” But today was different than the previous days. Not only was he to work with a different abnormality that he had never seen, but he was even moved to another department. He should have expected it as, slowly, his fellow coworkers where moved and replaced with fresh faces.  


Today he had to go to T-01-68’s containment room and preform regression work. Abnormal for the employee but Ollie couldn’t argue against his superiors. His pace was quick as there was some urge in himself to get to the being. “It’ll be there when I get there,” he reassured himself, “everything will be fine!” He fumbled with his fingers despite the exclamation.  


He never preformed such a task until now. The amount of information he had to take in when he was instructed offered no help. ‘Stifle the desires, important decision making, regulate the emotions’ all words that didn’t aid Ollie in his quest. Even couldn’t regulate his own emotions, how was he to do such for an abnormality. He didn’t have to worry about it before since they gave him mostly attachment work, his own enjoyment even worked toward his efforts, but now it was time to show what he should have learned from the start.  


He reached the door to the creature and gave it a good, long look while his pep talk played through his head. It was time for him to “stifle the desires” of the abnormality that waited inside the containment. With a smile on his face he strode on into the room, ready to take part in the work load. Though, it wasn’t long before his smile faded when he fully understood what stood before him, his eyes first drawn to the “head” before they moved to the rest of the abnormality.  


Somehow Ollie recognized the butterfly wings, recognized the patterns that lined said wings, and even recognized the suit that covered the body. He tried to search his own memories for any time the two would have crossed paths but nothing surfaced in his quick attempt of a check. He realized how long he had been quiet in a confused haze. The other would have clearly noticed Ollie’s hesitation to start work yet it hadn’t done any attack on the worker.  


“Have I seen you before?” Instead of remaining a thought the sentence fumbled out his mouth with the previous hesitation dropped from his body. “I swear we have! But there’s no way,” he continued before the abnormality could respond to the question. The assignment was completed forgotten at this point as there was a need to understand the familiar sight.  


There was silence as the the two faced each other. Finally the butterfly man spoke, a thing Ollie had thought wasn’t possible since the thing had no mouth. “It seems we have.” It spoke out somehow. “Just like all employees around you, you are trapped here.” The statement just fueled the confusion. What it meant must have more to it than Ollie could even begin to process which only peaked his curiosity.  


“I don’t understand. How are we trapped here? How am I trapped? I chooses to be here!” He couldn’t help the pout that took over his old smile. It was true that he had choose to work for the corporation for a hopeful future, clearly he couldn’t be trapped if he happily stayed to continue the work he was given. More built up in him, question upon question he wanted to ask, but he contained them to give the abnormality to expand on the topic.  


The arm on the torso rested itself at the base of the wings similar to a position a human might have with their chin, a move that Ollie thought could have been made as the being might have collected it’s thoughts. Whether it was that or a shared confusion was truly unknown by the worker since all he could really understand was his own feelings. “Tell me, can you remember your death? Those of which were made in front of me.”  


There his feelings went as they rushed around inside of him. His chest tightened, his head light as if he could suddenly pass out, the urge to cry and scream surged. “I’ve...” he couldn’t bring himself to speak more, the quiver of his lips and voice threatened to reveal the mixture to the abnormality despite his need to return to a happy facade. His death’s flashed across in every moment including the two times he did die at the hands of the butterflies that he once could have thought were beautiful. It tore him apart almost as painfully as the time he lost his mind in those instances.  


The butterflies that emerged from their resting place finally took Ollie attention from his crises. He remembered the last time they danced around his vision, asking him to rest without a spoken word. It was the same as now. His mind was broken and these small insects somehow told him that they would fix it. Even the voice of the abnormality itself told him “rest now and put aside those ideals inside you.” Why fight their help, why fight the tiredness that dispelled his previous panic.  


With the acceptance, his body and eyelids felt heavy. Both found that they fell in compliance to their owner yet instead of his a solid ground greeting his body, he could feel a pair of arms wrap themselves around him. With that he let himself drift off into the peaceful sleep he had experienced before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally another chapter to this! And Ollie finally finds out what has happened before :3  
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Butterfly’s Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small break from seeing Ollie’s side to see how the abnormalities thinks after the last death the employee faced.

The employee had fallen once again in front of the abnormality. This time the death wasn’t ignored in favor of a breach even with the clear fact that said employee had not been prepared for the work the abnormality required. Normally it would leave the containment, free once again to try and save the other workers despite how it knew they wouldn’t be able to leave the corporation, but this time everything was different.  


It knew the young man from the previous breaches. At first, the human was remembered just like the others, a memory of all the funerals that would never happen, but it was clear that death would not stay with the likes of this one. The wide blue eyes. They peered at the abnormality with each meeting, a sign of the swell in emotional responses at the sight of the being before the worker. It was a picked up by the abnormality just like any other employee. Yet the thing questioned how the same response could be shown even though they did share multiple interactions, even if they weren’t the best for the poor worker. What was different about this one? How did he return to work the next day with what seemed like no remembrance of the abnormality?  


It thought of the nature of the business that contained it. “An employee cannot leave, the only way is to resign.” The conversation once held echoed through it’s head as the man was still in it’s arms, held close as if at any moment he would wake and leave the room. Is that what was meant? That the employee would continue to exist in such a state? No, it could not be the case. Those that lost their lives before had not returned in such a manner. He was very much different.  


What if it kept him? The way his body was disposed was something unknown to the butterfly creature, so perhaps it was able to keep him with it at least until the employee reanimated once more. The questions might be answered if it happened in front of the abnormality. Yet it could not leave the worker out in the containment, there a threat of someone stealing the body before it could see such a sight loomed in the head of it.  


So softly the body was laid on the ground to allow the abnormality to set it’s coffin down as well. It opened the lid and once again returned the employee to it’s grip before the body found itself in the coffin. Despite the death of the man, his body seemed as if it was sleeping, unaware of the events that had just taken place with no worry to wake it. Butterflies even sat on his head as if to rest with him. It could sit there and wait for the employee to awake but it wanted to keep him safe until it was time once again. With that, the coffin lid was finally set back on top of coffin before it returned to it’s place in the owners arms. There was no problem with the placement, no possibility that the thing would somehow open since the lid stayed shut no matter what.  


With the excitement of the event over it was time to wait for the next employee to enter the containment, unsuspecting of the ordeal that occurred just moments before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok but I love the idea of just Ollie getting put into Funeral’s coffin and just Funeral chillin while waiting for Ollie :3  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
